


blue raspberry sugar

by miuirumaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, no beta we die like men, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuirumaa/pseuds/miuirumaa
Summary: "Would you ever be up for going to the movies sometime?"Miu looked up from their game of Connect 4. They had been sitting next to each other in a booth, playing board games meant for the children that happened into the cafe every once in a while. Miu usually came around to hang out with Kaede during her slow shifts, Kaede occasionally abandoning her for a bit to serve a customer in a rush- usually running late for a class.“Outside of your work hours?” Miu questioned. She took a deep gulp of her sweet tea, savoring the sugary taste in her mouth.“Yeah.” Kaede confirmed. “Like a date.”This time, Miu really did spit out her drink.-obligatory coffee shop au. because i am gay and in love with both of them.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	blue raspberry sugar

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. this is my first ever fanfiction and im a shit writer pls go easy on me LMAO don't expect too much from this

Miu groaned, shoving her hands up across her face and through her hair as the hangover slowly hit her. She and Kokichi had snuck into a house party last night, hosted by god-knows-who. It was a miracle they had even made it back to their dorms unharmed. Miu turned her head to see Kokichi passed out on her dorm room floor, shoes still on and all. Jesus christ. Whatever drinks Miu had been taking last night really did a number on her.

Slowly, as to not further her headache, Miu got up from her bed. Thank god they didn’t have any classes today, she chided, there was no way she was going to be able to focus. Miu used the tip of her foot to lightly kick Kokichi’s stomach. 

“Get up, loser. If you stay in that position your neck’s gonna cramp for days.”

Kokichi shifted and muttered something that sounded a lot like “cumslut.” Miu rolled her eyes and shuffled over to the small kitchenette in her dorm room. Her dorm was a mess, makeup, binders and little bits and pieces of the metal and parts she liked to tinker with instead of focusing on her studies astray throughout the room. She did major in mechanical engineering, but she preferred to work on her own projects instead of the ones assigned. She peered into her food drawer, seeing nothing of worth for breakfast. She huffed. So much for not wasting all of her (very little) money on food.

“Well, Kokichi, if you’re interested in half of a day-old bagel, that’s about all we got for breakfast. Unless you want to go somewhere else.”

“Blegh. I don’t want to touch anything your mouth has made contact with. Let’s go out to that cafe I mentioned a few days ago.”

“What, the one that the cute barista boy you’re always talking about works at?” Miu smirked. “You sure you want to see him in this state?’

She knew she was right. They both looked thoroughly disheveled from last night’s events. Miu’s pink-tinted hair was even wilder than usual, and Kokichi had shadows under his eyes from the late night. Kokichi inspected himself in her vanity mirror and his eyes narrowed. 

“Yea, whatever,” he mumbled. “Gimme your concealer so I don’t look like a freak.”

Miu threw the bottle harder than necessary, hitting Kokichi square on the nose.

-

The walk to the Cafe was quick, warm puffs of air escaping from the pair’s mouths as they walked through the chilly air. The sky was covered by a thick blanket of gray clouds, the occasional raindrop falling from the sky. Miu hated this weather. It was gloomy, and she was hungover, and the situation altogether was not helping her mood.

Kokichi, in comparison, acted as though he hadn’t had any alcohol at all. Which wasn’t the case, Miu had seen him attempt to win a drinking competition with some guy with gelled up purple hair and a goatee. What was he thinking? Kokichi was so scrawny, especially compared to the guy. Fucking lightweight. He bursted with chatter the entire walk to the cafe, while Miu just listened, humming every once in a while to make it seem like she was listening.

“Hellooo? Earth to Miu! We’re here.”

Miu’s mind left the mindless bubble of thought she had been absorbed in. They were here. The cafe was small, nothing special to it except for the murals lining the outer walls. It wasn’t really her taste, but whatever. The little bell on the door chimed as they stepped in, relishing the warmth of the building. A slender boy with combed, navy blue hair and a black apron looked up from his spot behind the register.

“Hello, welcome to Tojo’s Coffee, what can I help you with toda- Oh!” His face lit up in recognition at the sight of Kokichi. “Hey, Kokichi!” 

Kokichi grinned. “Hey, Shumai. Mind if I get the usual?” 

The boy- Saihara- nodded and hit a few keys on the register. He then looked up again, this time towards Miu. “Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Shuichi Saihara, a friend of Kokichi.”

A devious smile formed on Miu’s face. “Oh, I know, Saihara. Kokichi doesn’t shut up about you. Could I get a caramel latte and a raspberry tart?”

Shuichi’s face flushed, and Kokichi elbowed Miu’s side. She hissed in pain.

“Y-yeah, of course, hold on. Our tarts haven’t hit the display case yet, we just opened- they should be done any moment now though..”

As if it had been staged, another worker just happened to stroll out of the staff room with a tray full of tarts. 

If Miu had liquid in her mouth at that moment, she probably would have spit it out everywhere. 

The barista who had just walked out had to be the prettiest girl Miu had ever seen. And believe her, she’d seen a lot of pretty girls in her lifetime. She had silky blonde hair that strayed past her shoulders, held out of her face with hairpins at the top of her head. She wore the same style of apron as Shuichi, albeit a muted pink instead of black, and her eyes. Her eyes were a deep shade of magenta. Miu didn’t even know that was possible. 

Miu realised she was staring, mouth hung open, and shut it with an audible click. Kokichi had noticed, and he looked incredibly amused. The absolutely gorgeous woman behind the counter was looking back at Miu, a slight grin flitting across her face. Shuichi coughed. 

“Oh, yeah, this is Kaede Akamatsu. We share shifts sometimes, but we’re friends outside of work.”

Kaede. Miu made a mental note. “Hey, nice to meetcha.” Play it cool, Miu. God.

Kaede smiled. “Hey! What are your names?” 

Miu opened her mouth to speak, but Kokichi beat her to it. “I’m Kokichi Ouma,” he started, “And you can call this whore next to me Miu Iruma. I’m a friend of Shuichi’s.” 

Kaede nodded. “You two look a little tired. Hangover?”

“Yup,” Miu confirmed. “A nasty one.”

Kaede’s eyes were sympathetic. “I can make you guys some tea on the house! I know a type that’s good for hangovers.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Miu started, but Kaede interrupted her. “No, no, I insist. I’ll be right back!” And with that, she hurried off.

“Duuude,” Kokichi stage whispered to Miu. “She was totally eyeing you up.” It was Miu’s turn to elbow the other. 

Kaede came back a few minutes later with their orders and a steaming pot of tea. She wished them to enjoy, and the two sat down at a small table in the corner of the cafe. There was a piano next to their table. Miu wondered why it was there. The tea was pretty simple, a mint flavor with a hint of honey. Albeit basic, the hot liquid and refreshing taste seemed to ease down a bit of the headache. 

“Looks like we both have interest in the workers at this place.” Kokichi pointed out.

“Shut up, loser. I don’t like her. We barely even talked.” Miu hissed. Kokichi just smirked. 

“You’ll come back.”

“No, I won’t.”

Miu caved. She came back.

-

The next time Miu entered the threshold of the cafe, She was less gross-feeling and a whole lot more nervous. Instead of the long-lashed boy sitting behind the front register, Kaede was there, ringing up a customer. Her face brightened when her eyes made contact with Miu’s.

“Welcome back, Miu! What can I get for you?”

“Just a caramel latte and a raspberry tart, please. Same as last time.”

Kaede nodded. “That’ll be $6.40. I’ll have it right with you.”

Miu sat down on a stool at the counter, and a few moments later, a hot cup of coffee and a sticky treat were slid in front of her. “For you!” Kaede said, eyes crinkling up in a smile. Miu was breathless. Her cheeks were hot.

She sat and sipped her coffee in silence for a while, responding to a few emails, before her attention drifted to the piano in the corner of the cafe. 

“Hmm? You interested in that?”

Miu’s head turned to see Kaede leaning on the counter, elbows against the countertop and the back of her hands propping her face up to look at the other. She was looking at Miu intently and she was. . . very close. Miu almost fell off the stool. 

“O-oh, uh, yeah, I guess. Why’s it there?”

“Oh, I play it! Kirumi found it on the street being given away at some point and it was perfectly functional, so she brought it back here. “

“Aha, I see. So it’s- wait- you play it?”

Kaede laughed, and Miu’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes, I do. I’ve been playing since I was a child. Do you know anything about piano?”

Miu shook her head. She’d always had more of a brain for machines than music.

“Well you’re in for a treat then, Miu! I’m a good mentor.”

Kaede moved from behind the counter to the front of the shop, walked up to Miu, and grasped her hand. She gave a little tug. “Cmon!”

“W-wait- what about your other customers, aren’t they gonna-”

“There’s nobody else here, Miu.” Kaede butted in.

Miu looked around the cafe. Oh. O h. they were alone. Well then. Miu, ears red, allowed Kaede to guide her to the piano. “Sit,” Kaede requested, although it felt more like a command. Miu dutifully sat down on the stool. Kaede sat down next to her, scooting closer so they were both at about the middle of the instrument. Miu’s mind was foggy. Kaede’s side was pressed flush against her own, blonde hair tickling Miu’s shoulder. Miu could smell a citrus shampoo and a flowery shampoo. She felt so warm. 

Jesus fuck, Miu thought, I’m fucked. 

“Here,” Kaede murmured, softly lifting Miu’s hand and placing it on the keys. “This is Middle C. The keys all play a note A, B, C, D, E, F, or G, in different octaves. Middle C acts as a guide, especially for basic songs. Place your hand on the keys like this,” Kaede placed her fingers over Miu’s and guided them over the keys. “And then you’ll be able to play. 'Hot Cross Buns' is a really simple one for learning how to coordinate your fingers. Let me show you.” 

Kaede’s hands remained atop Miu’s as she taught her the basics. Miu’s heart was beating so fast she may as well have sprinted a mile. She felt dizzy, but she tried hard to focus. Her entire body sung at the warm pressure of Kaede’s body against her own. Miu wanted very badly to kiss her.

“Miu? You’re spacing out.”

Miu looked up and turned her head to face Kaede’s. They were barely a few inches apart. Pink dusted Kaede’s cheeks, lips slightly parted. Her eyes flitted from Miu’s eyes to her mouth. They were so close, they were gonna-

A chime rang from the door and a customer walked up to the register. Kaede immediately sat up to greet the customer, Miu’s body protesting at the loss of warmth. Miu had never wanted to punch a stranger so badly.

-

“Would you ever be up for going to the movies sometime?”

Miu looked up from their game of Connect 4. They had been sitting next to each other in a booth, playing board games meant for the children that happened into the cafe every once in a while. Miu usually came around to hang out with Kaede during her slow shifts, Kaede occasionally abandoning her for a bit to serve a customer in a rush- usually running late for a class. 

“Outside of your work hours?” Miu questioned. She took a deep gulp of her sweet tea, savoring the sugary taste in her mouth.

“Yeah.” Kaede confirmed. “Like a date.”

This time, Miu really did spit out her drink.  
“Y-you’re serious?!” 

“Didn’t know it was that shocking.” Kaede teased with an amused grin. “I’m gonna have to clean that up, you know. you got it on the wall.”

“Sorry! Sorry. Yes, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more in my entire life.” Miu’s face was very pink.

“Then it’s a date. Meet me at the theater on Saturday, noon.” 

“It’s a date.” Miu softly repeated. Kaede got up to wet a rag, but before she left the booth, she leaned down and rested her hand on Miu’s chin, using her thumb to rub away a few glistening drops of tea on her bottom lip. Then, as suddenly as the touch came, it disappeared.

Miu felt the pressure of Kaede’s thumb against her lip the entire walk home. 

-

When Saturday finally came, Miu did her best to look as good as possible. Kokichi sat on her bed, scrolling on his phone as Miu paced around her room in a panic. She wore a pink tennis skirt, her trademark garters holding up a pair of white knee-highs on her leg, and a cropped white top with a print of a brand label on the front. She fiddled with a few kandi bracelets on her arm and adjusted a white choker with a heart shaped loop on her neck. 

“Kokichi, this isn’t enough.”

“You’re just watching a movie, Miu. Calm your tits.”

“Could’ve told you the same when you freaked out over your hair gel when Shuichi asked you to a dinner date last week,” Miu remarked.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You look fine, idiot. put on some white eyeliner and your platforms.”

“Okay.” Miu took a deep breath. When she was done, she gathered her things and left the dorm, making Kokichi promise not to trash it while she was gone.

“No promises.”

“Fuck you, turd.”

-

Kaede was always gorgeous, but Miu realised now that she had never seen her without that dusty pink work apron. Now, gazing at her in casual clothing, an oversized jumper that covered her hands and a pair of baggy jeans, Miu swore she was going on a date with the prettiest person in the world. She realised then that she normally hung out with Kaede after classes, so she had never seen Miu without a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Guess this was a first for both of them. When she looked at Kaede’s face, Her eyes were travelling Miu’s body, assessing this new development.

Kaede was checking her out.

Miu’s stomach did somersaults.

They walked up to each other, and then turned to enter the theater. “Hey.” Kaede breathed.  
“Hey, Kaede. What’s the movie?”

Kaede had that amused expression on her face again. She held up the tickets, and Miu squinted to read the name of the movie. Cats. Miu groaned loudly while Kaede just laughed that addicting laugh of hers and tugged her towards the snack stand. 

“How about I make it up to you with a slushie? I won’t get you the strawberry kind, I know you don’t like those.”

Miu’s chest fluttered at Kaede remembering such a small detail, one that probably passed by briefly once in conversation. She nodded. Kaede ordered a blue raspberry slushie for the both of them.

When the critics said it was a bad movie, they meant it. Miu could not focus on the monstrosity of a film in front of her, preferring to focus on how Kaede’s head was resting on her shoulder as she watched, dainty hands playing with Miu’s fingers idly, calloused and rough from her constant tinkering. Miu could smell that citrusy shampoo again, and the flowery perfume. Was it lily? Miu sucked up all the courage she could muster and pressed a kiss to the top of Kaede’s head. Kaede stiffened in surprise, and Miu was about to pull away, but then she snuggled in impossibly closer and she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“Miu,” Kaede whispered. “This movie sucks.”

Miu breathed out a laugh.

“I know.” 

“Wanna get out of here?”

“God, yes please.”

-

There was a park neighboring the theater, so when Miu and Kaede left, still finishing their slushies, they walked to sit in a clearing with nobody else around. The sun had finally started to emerge, the warmth hitting their skin eliminating any chill from the cool spring breeze. They sat down, hand in hand. 

“I probably could have picked a better movie. But I thought it was funny.” Kaede remarked with a breathy laugh as they lay down in the grass and she lay her head on Miu’s stomach, both of them facing the sky.

“I see why so many people hated that. The CGI was horrid, what a waste of money” Miu pulled a face. Kaede laughed again.

Before Miu could stop herself, the words fell out of her mouth.

“I love your laugh so much. It’s beautiful.”

Whoops. She didn’t mean to say that. Kaede took a sharp intake of breath. “You think so?” 

Here goes nothing.

“I know so, Kaede. Everything about you is beautiful.”

And then Kaede had lifted her head from Miu’s stomach and turned over and climbed over her so they were face to face, Miu still lying on the ground with Kaede on all fours above her, her blonde hair tumbling down around Miu’s head. They were so close. Miu could feel Kaede’s hot breath on her face. There was a leaf in Kaede’s hair. It was the cutest thing ever.

Miu’s eyes fluttered shut as Kaede closed the distance between them. 

It felt like fireworks were bursting under her skin, elation flooding through her entire body as she sat up and pulled Kaede in, Kaede’s arms wrapping around her neck as she sat on Miu’s lap and leaned into the touch. The kiss deepened and tasted like blue raspberry slushie and buttery popcorn and each other. Eventually, they had to break apart for air, and when their lips met again they could feel each other smiling against the other’s lips, unable to contain their emotion.

After what felt like hours, they finally broke apart, violet eyes meeting icy blue.

They lay back down on the grass, arms wrapping around the other, and for a few moments, the stress of work, exams, and worries for the future became but a mere afterthought.


End file.
